Episode 8027/8028 (28th December 2017)
Plot Cain finds Harriet at Emma's grave. Harriet questions if it's even occurred to Cain that Moira told her because she wants to do the right thing. Cain continues to defend Moira and insists Emma wanted to die so if Harriet goes to the police, Emma wins. Robert refuses to be bullied out of Seb's life by the Whites - he vows to get his son whatever it takes. Gerry has lost his ID. Bob and Brenda leave Rodney in charge of the café so they can break the new of their split to the twins. At Home Farm, Rebecca receives a phone call from Robert's solicitor requesting mediation. If she refuses, Robert could take her to court to get access to Seb. Robert having access to Seb is the last thing Rebecca wants. She's aware court proceedings could drag on for years and wants to get things sorted quickly. Jimmy introduces himself to Morris in the café when Morris compliments his coat. Morris claims to have known Tom King and invites Jimmy and Nicola to join him. Bob and Brenda sit Cathy and Heath down and inform them they're breaking up. Rebecca considers moving to Australia as she'd do anything to keep Seb safe. Cain calls in at Butlers Farm. Moira is adamant Harriet will end up going to the police and she's ready to face whatever happens. Cain reminds Moira that Adam lied to protect her so he could still go down for this too even if she confesses. Lawrence suggests the family should all consider upping sticks and moving to Australia. Brenda informs Bob she's spoken to a friend in Leeds and she's going to move in with her for a bit. The Whites discuss the pros and cons of making a fresh start in Australia but Lachlan doesn't want to go. Rebecca is determined to get away as fast as possible so Robert doesn't have the chance to get a court order preventing her from taking Seb out of the country. Morris proposes he introduces Jimmy to some of his contacts who could use a man like him on their team. Lachlan bumps into Robert in the café where he comments Robert involving solicitors isn't going to work as they are already a step ahead of him. Lachlan suggests to Belle they get their own place. Harriet walks in on the tail end of Cain and Moira arguing about Adam. Harriet asks Moira to explain everything that happened in her own words. Whilst on the phone, Chrissie hears someone entering Home Farm. Morris attempts to get Jimmy on board with the golf course development by offering him a role in the project management team. Despite their initial reluctance, Jimmy and Nicola agree to meet the developers. When Rebecca returns home, Chrissie tells her about the weird noise. Chrissie and Rebecca find Gerry in the attic and question what he's doing. Chrissie comes across Lachlan's spy holes and assumes Gerry has been spying on the family. Chrissie and Rebecca are disgusted by the spy holes and call Gerry a pervert. Gerry begs them not to call the police, revealing it was Lachlan who drilled the spy holes whilst hiding out in the attic. At the farm, Moira tells Harriet about how events unfolded on the viaduct. Cain insists anyone would've lashed out like Moira did as Emma was raving mad. Harriet states Emma was ill. Moira hopes Harriet will tell the police the truth, concluding that as a former detective, the police will listen to her. Cain infuriates Harriet by claiming if she has any feelings for him, she'd keep her mouth shut. The Whites realise Gerry is telling the truth about Lachlan hiding in the attic and letting them believe he was dead. Meanwhile, in the café, Belle and Lachlan look at properties online. Jimmy has agreed to join the golf course team. Belle and Lachlan share their news with Lisa, who's relieved they aren't announcing a pregnancy. Bernice has dressed up for her date with Daz but drunken Brenda accidentally spills a drink over her. Laurel feels awful seeing Brenda in such a state. Lawrence believes Lachlan needs professional help. Lachlan arrives back at Home Farm and announces to his family he's moving in with Belle. Lawrence reveals to Lachlan that they know he hid out in the attic. Alone with her son, Chrissie questions if Lachlan was watching her in her bedroom. Lachlan denies it and questions what Chrissie thinks he is. Chrissie can't understand how Lachlan could see how upset his family were and let them keep suffering. Lachlan comments it hurts to be betrayed by someone you love, reminding Chrissie she took Robert's side over his. Belle walks in as Chrissie tells Lachlan his reaction isn't normal. Cain finds Harriet and apologises for earlier. Harriet wonders if there's anything Cain wouldn't do for Moira. Harriet doesn't want to lose Cain so he tells her to bury all of this as it's the only way. Chrissie wants to call Lachlan's old counsellor but Lachlan gets in her face and tells his mother that it's her who needs help as she's the one with the problems. Drunken Brenda goes behind the bar to turn up the music and proceeds to perform a tone-deaf version of Shout Out to My Ex whilst helping herself to the optics. Bob arrives at the pub to take legless Brenda away. Brenda reveals Bob cheated and feels awful when she realises Cathy and Heath have overheard her. Nicola congratulates Jimmy on getting himself in on the golf course development although he's having second thoughts as he doesn't want to be responsible for the Dingles losing their home. Nicola encourages her husband to think of their family. Bernice ends up taking Brenda back to Brook Cottage to sober up. Chrissie wants to help Lachlan but he gets in her face and tells her she only ever makes things worse, leaving Chrissie scared of her own son. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Gerry Roberts - Shaun Thomas *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling (uncredited) *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling (uncredited) *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Isaac Dingle - Harvey Brook and Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton Guest cast *Morris Blakey - Douglas McFerran Locations *Cemetery *Keepers Cottage - Living room and front garden *Café Main Street - Interior *Home Farm - Dining room, office, kitchen, living room and attic *Connelton View - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Butlers Farm - Living room and kitchen *Main Street *The Woolpack - Bar and exterior *Church Lane *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notes *An hour long episode was broadcast at the usual time of 7.00pm. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,910,000 (15th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes Category:Extended episodes